


Revelations

by BellaMortis



Series: Trope Bingo - Round 3 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dreams, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaMortis/pseuds/BellaMortis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Continued from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1580369">"Eulogies"</a>.</p><p>Tony discovers that Loki isn't as dead as he had thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Anything trademarked is not mine. Just the embarrassing situations.
> 
> So, I lied again. Don't worry, I will get the sequel to "Mixed Signals" up soon. It's just taking longer to finish than I thought it would.
> 
> Anyway, this was written for my Reunion square. For this story, I limited myself to only 500 words in an attempt to see if I could actually do it. Success!

It was rare for Tony to ever know when he was dreaming, but he was aware that the blonde currently running her mouth up and down his dick wasn’t really doing it.  Something about the sensation was off; friction, but not enough heat or wetness to be anything other than just fabric or his own palm.

 

Still, between that not quite right feeling and the glimpses of perfect tits and ass, it was doing well enough.

 

“Oh, is this what you dream about?”  A familiar voice, definitely not female, all silk and velvet.  It slid in his ear, traveling down in shivers to where the blonde was sucking.  “Interesting.”

 

“Loki?”  Oh, great, now Tony was dreaming about a dead ex - What?  Definitely not boyfriend.  Lover didn’t really cut it, either.  Fling, maybe?

 

He could almost feel the air displaced by his ear at a the low chuckle.  “Who else?”  

 

Unnaturally cool but familiar hands pressed into Tony’s back, trailing down along his skin.  It was distracting, even more distracting than what the blonde was doing, mostly because it felt more real.  “This isn’t just a dream, is it?”

 

Lips, this time actually giving off the expected wet warmth, brushed against the spot right behind his ear.  “No.”

 

Tony’s hand loosened from the rough grip he had on the blonde’s head, ignoring the slightly concerned look the dream-woman shot him as he offered up more of his neck to the god.  “But you’re dead.  Thor said he felt you die -”

 

Loki chuckled again, right against his pulse.  “I am a sorcerer who excels at illusions, Stark.  It was a simple matter to make that oaf think exactly what I wanted.”

 

“Where are you?”  The landscape shifted, and Tony found himself in an enormous, intricate room, which he was overlooking while sitting on a golden throne resting atop a dais.  He blinked.  “So, I’m guessing Asgard, then.”

 

Another thing had changed during the shift.  Now it was Loki who knelt before him, looking up from between his legs with poison eyes and a half smile.  A pale hand was on his thigh, climbing up.  “Yes.  The throne on which you sit is currently mine.”

 

“How did you manage that?”  Tony gasped as long fingers circled his cock.

 

“Trickery and deceit.  How else?”  Loki’s tone was distracted, and Tony noticed that his eyes were intent on the flesh he was stroking.  “Now, do you have any more questions, or can we move on to what I brought you here for?”

 

Glancing at the mouth that occasionally featured in his normal dreams, Tony swallowed.  “Um, I think that does it for my curiosity.  Go right on ahead, babe.”

 

Even through the dark lashes, Tony saw the eye roll.  “Pet names.  How quaint,” Loki muttered, before leaning forward and teasingly licking a stripe up the underside of Tony’s cock.

  
Tony’s head fell back on a sigh.  He figured he could freak out when he woke up, but for now he was just going to enjoy.


End file.
